When, for example, a MOSFET (Metal Oxide Semiconductor Field Effect Transistor) using semiconductor silicon (Si) is produced, FGA (Forming Gas Anneal) may be performed to terminate an interface state between the semiconductor Si and a dielectric film.
However, if an MOSFET interface is formed by performing the FGA for interface termination with hydrogen (H), the H termination interacts with charges flowing through a channel, absorbing energy as optical phonons. Accordingly, a problem such as reduced mobility is caused. Moreover, a problem of the H termination being disconnected is caused with an increasing vibration of optical phonons. Further, the H termination is vulnerable to H attacks from outside, easily changing to H2. Thus, H of the termination of Si is detached. If the H termination is disconnected, a dangling bond becomes a charge trap, causing a problem of variable threshold voltage or reduced mobility.
Regarding the relationship between the Si semiconductor and the dielectric film, a problem is caused when an Si nano-wire is formed. An Si nano-wire can be formed by heating a wire-shaped Si rod in an oxygen atmosphere to form a thermal oxide film from an exposed surface toward the inside thereof. However, with increasing micropatterning, it is becoming increasingly more difficult to control the oxidization of the Si rod. As a result, it is more difficult to control the size of an Si nano-wire.